FOREVER LOVE
by yumiandyuni
Summary: PUEDE UN AMOR OLVIDADO SURGIR DE NUEVO EN EL CORAZON,duo se fue sin decir la razon solo desaparecio vuelve despues de 5 años para reclamar su lugar junto a heero pero este ya tiene una persona podra acaso heero dejarla para volver al lado del que decia se
1. Chapter 1

UN DIA PARA RECORDAR Y UN TE AMO

Ok los personajes de gundam wing no me pertenecen x desgracia ¬¬

Este fics es 100 yaoi asi que si no les gusta el yaoi pos no lo lean XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba envuelto en un calido abrazo la blanca piel de a aquellos brazos

Contrastaba con la de el ya q su tez era un poco mas oscura el sol empezaba

A colarse por la ventana y deba de lleno en su cara con gran pesadez abrió

Sus ojos cobalto mientras maldecía mil veces al sol por hacerlo levantar tan

Temprano…con cuidado se deshizo de ese abrazo y se trato de poner de pie

Pero nuevamente alguien lo estaba sujetando por la cintura

A donde crees q vas-le pregunto la voz

A donde crees tu ¿-le respondio de forma sarcastica

Mm no lo se tu dime-le hablo con el mismo tono de voz la persona

Pues a-no termino de hablar ya q sus labios fueron callados por un tierno beso-

Eso es trampa wufei y lo sabes-le dijo mientras le sonreia al oriental

Ah si no me dices ni cuenta me doy-le contesto el oriental con una sonrisa

Mientras el tambien se ponia de pie y se dirigia al baño

Ah contigo no se puede-le contesto un resignado heero

A los minutos salio wufei ya cambiado y listo para un nuevo dia de

Trabajo y tambien de guardar las apariencias y mostrar a unas personas

Que no eran ellos-heero preparare el desayuno –le grito wufei mientras

Bajaba al primer piso para meterse ala cocina

Varios minutos después bajaba heero ya listo para desayunar mientrs wufei

Se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver lo guapo que se vei esa mañana su lindo

Japones cosa q noto heero-que pasa-le pregunto curioso el chico aunque ya

Sabia lo que iva a contestar wufei

No nada es que te ves muy wow-contes to el chino-heero vestía unos pantalones

Azules de mezclilla no muy pegados a su cuerpo y una camisa cuello alto tambien

Azul pero de un tono diferente simplemente se veía woo pensaba para si mismo

Wufei –es que aparte me quede pensando en el dicho que dicen-le contesto el chino

Asi y cual de todos es ese dicho-le pregunto intrigado heero mientras se sentaba

En el desayunador de la cocina

Mm pues tu sabes el que dicen el de azul y yo azulado-dijo el chino mientras le

Mostraba una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo

Mh pero tu no te quedas atrás-le dijo heero a wufei mientras le sonreia picaramente

El desayuno estaba transcurriendo sin ningun contratiempo cuando el celular de

Heero comenzo a sonar este se apresuro a contestar

En donde demonios estas que no sabes que debes de presentarte temprano a trabajar-se escuchaba la voz de la otra persona que realmente estaba molesta-me estas escuchando

Hm-contesto heero sin muchas ganas-reelena no me grites en primer lugar y como no

Quieres que te escuche si gritas como que si tu voz fuera tan linda y todos deberian de

Escucharla-le contesto heero friamente

Heero porque te comportas asi sabes que yo-la voz de la chica cambio de tono en un

Abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ya voy para alla-termino por cortarla heero ya que la mirada que el chino le estaba

Dirigiendo en esos momentos no era tan dulce como las que siempre le dirigia-hm-

Fue lo unico que dijo heero mientras se encogia de hombros y volteaba a ver a su koi

Esa mujer es una amenaza –dijo el chino mientras se ponia de pie y se alistaba para

Salir-nos vemos ala hora de la comida-se encamino hacia la puerta

Wufei-lo llamo heero-te amo-le dijo mientras le sonreia

Yo tambien te amo heero y mucho-se encamino hacia heero y lo abrazo y deposito

Un dulce beso en sus labios-ahora debo irme antes de q mi odioso jefe me asesine

Si creeme te regañara y te castigara-le contesto el castaño mientras le sonreia ya que

El jefe de wufei era heero U

Se dirigio hacia su auto negro un audi 3000 y salio rumbo a su empleo no sin antes

Poner un buen cd q lo acompañare por el trayecto la cancion de brise empezo a

Sonar asi q wufei decidio subir un poco el volumen para poder disfrutar la cancion

Asi transcurrio el trayecto rumbo al trabajo al llegar a las oficinas de los preventers

Cerro su carro y subio a su oficina no sin antes detenerse en la de trowa-hola barton

-lo saludo pero el castaño parecia estar ido viendo hacia la nada x la ventana-barton-

Lo volvio a llamar pero no hubo respuesta asi q decidió acercarse para cerciorarse que

El latino estaba bien-trowa estas bien

No-se escucho un leve murmullo por parte de trowa

No-pregunto el chino con una ceja levantada-que te sucede?-volvió a preguntar el

Chico

Wufei ellos volvieron-le contesto trowa mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos

Que a que te refieres barton-pregunto wufei-quienes volvieron-pero antes de que

Trowa respondiera el ruido de la moto de heero lo hizo que se asomara ala ventana

Para ver pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que heero se habia quedado parado sin

Hacer ningun movimiento viendo hacia la entrada del edificio… wufei bajo hacia

La entrada y pudo ver como esa persona caminaba hacia su heero y esa persona era

Continuara

Espero q sea de su agrado ja ne

Este fics va dedicado a mi hermanita netsuki


	2. asi fue

Duo-murmuro heero para si mismo mientras wufei veia la escena sin decir nada-duo Maxwell que haces aquí-le pregunto heeero a duo

Heero ami tambien me da gusto verte-dijo el trenado con algo de sarcasmo en su voz pero la mirada que heero le dirigia era de "calla o muere "-yo vine a …

Heero-se escucho la voz de reelena que salia de su elegante limosina-veo que me estabas esperando –dijo la chica alegremente

No te estaba esperando a ti-le contesto heero sin voltear a verla y con su usual tono de voz-ahora si me disculpas debo irme-le dijo para después dirigirse ala entrada se detuvo aun lado de duo-que bueno que volviste Maxwell-dicho esto se retiro antes de escuchar la voz de duo o de reelena de nuevo paso por las puertas del lugar y se percato que wufei lo veía con una mirada llena de confusión-wufei-se acerco al oriental y le sonrió

Heero-murmuro duo mientras por sus hermosos ojos violetas salian unas lagrimas –pero no dejare que esta vez nos separe algo estupido-murmura para si mismo el trenzado

Maxwell-se escucha la voz de reelena que ya estaba parada en frente de el-alejate de heero porque el es mio-le dice la rubia al castaño

Pues por lo que yo acabo de ver eso no me parecio del todo-dice duo con tono burlón –

Eso es porque-comienza a ponerse nerviosa-ah eso no importa solo alejate de el ya bastante tengo con chang y ahora quieres llegar tu-se da la media vuelta y se marcha

Chang- se pregunta duo-que tiene que ver wufei con heero esto tendre que averiguarlo-se dijo asi mismo el trenzado mientras se da va la vuelta y se metia al edificio

Perdona si te hago llorar

Perdona si t hago sufrir

Pero es que no esta en mis manos

Pero es que no esta en mis manos

Me eh enamorado,me he enamorado

Me enamore

Perdona si te causo dolor

Perdona si te digo adios

Como decirle que te amo

Como decirle que te amo

Mientras en la oficina de milliardo trowa caminaba de un lado a otro mareando a un rubio con sus constantes vueltas que daba en su oficina cierto latino

trowa me estas mareando y mucho-dijo zech con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se ponia de pie y lo abrazaba –ya te dije que te tranquilizaras todo va estar bien-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-ahora vuelve a tu oficina o si no el jefe te va a regañar-le dijo mientras le sonreia

Ok-se despidio el ojiverde del rubio conn un beso-nos vemos ala hora de la comida –salio de la oficina de su koi y se dirigia la suya pero al entrar se topo con la mirada un angel rubio que le sonreia

Quatre-murmuro el latino mientras veia al rubio-

Hola trowa tanto tiempo verdad-le dijo el rubio con cierta tristeza en su voz

Se te ofrece algo Quatre-le pregunto-

Trowa yo-intento hablar el rubio pero una negativa por parte de trowa lo hizo callar

No digas nada Quatre-le dijo el latino-solo quedate callado por favor

Trowa no me pidas eso por favor-decia el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras trataba de acercarce al ojiverde-

No te acerques por favor-le dijo trowa con la voz quebrada –solo alejate de mi Quatre no quiero que me busques para explicarme el porque te fuiste de mi lado no quiero saber nada de ti que no sea por cosas necesarias me entendistes-le dijo con la voz mas firme que pudo

Trowa esta bien-agacho su mirada y se limpio las lagrimas-debo ir a buscar a duo-diciendo esto se marcho de la oficina

Si me ha preguntado

Yo le dije que no

Soy honesto con el y contigo

A el lo quiero y a ti te eh olvidado

Si tu quieres seremos amigos

Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado

No te aferres ya no te aferres

A un imposible ya no te hagas

Ni me hagas mas daño

Ya no

quatre caminaba entre los pasillos del edificio buscando a duo mientras duo entraba ala oficina de heero

aunque me pidas que me marche no lo hare heero hasta que hablemos-dijo duo con determinación –asi que no trates de sacarme

heero miraba por la ventana de su oficina mientras veia de reojo al americano-de que quieres hablar duo entre tu y yo no hay nada de que hablar

no me digas eso porque tu y yo sabemos que si la hay-decia duo mientras tomaba asiento en la sillon que estaba ahí- heero yo

tu que duo-le dijo el japones mientras lo veia alos ojos-que excusa vas a decirme que t fuiste porque yo no te amaba o porque te ponia el cuerno -le gritaba el japones al americano –

heero-le grito el trenzado mientras se ponia de pie y le enfrentaba la mirada-basta yo me fui porque sentia que te estaba perdiendo-dijo el trenzado mientras se dejaba caer en el sillon

perdiendo-jajajajaja heero se empezó a reir – duo creo que te subestime-dijo el japones mientras volteaba nuevamente ala ventana-invéntate algo mas bueno no?-le dice heero con burla-

heero-se acerca a el-si ya no me amas dimelo y te dejare en paz

lo dices en serio-le pregunto heero con una ceja levantada

si –dijo duo-pero antes de que me digas algo solo prometeme que me daras un bello recuerdo de ti

bello recuerdo-pregunto extrañado el japones cuando siente que sus labios son poseidos por los de duo duo pasa sus manos por el cuello de heero y se acerca mas a su cuerpo el olor de duo hace que los recuerdos lleguen ala mente de heero pasa sus manos por la estrecha cintura del trenzado para acercarlo aun asi mas a su cuerpo cuando se separan del beso heero dirige una mirada de ternura hacia duo y este igual mira a heero con ternura

heero-dice el trenzado mientras recarga su cabeza en el pecho de heero-te amo

yo-heero vuelve ala realidad y se percata que unos documentos que antes no estaban ahí ahora lo estan-duo

si heero-duo mira heero

no te amo-le dice mientras lo suelta-esto que paso solo fue para que recordaras lo que tuvistes un dia y ahora perdistes ahora-se dirige ala puerta-marchate-le dice con su tono de voz frio

ok tu ganas por esta vez-le dice el trenzado mientras se detiene y lo mira-pero se que estan mintiendote y yo hare que ese amor vuelva surgir de nuevo-sale de la oficina de heero

heero cierra la puerta y toma los documentos en sus manos y los empieza a hojear para su sorpresa ve el sello de donde salieron esos documentos-wufei-murmura mientras sale de su oficina y se dirige ala de wufei pero al llegar la encuentra vacia- carla en donde esta wufei-le pregunta a una chica que por ahí pasaba-

el señor wufei salio porque recibio una llamada de su excelencia traize-dijo la chica

gracias-dijo heero-traize-murmuro con lso puños apretados

wufei conducia su flamante auto por las avenidas de la ciudad mientras escuchaba musica y trataba de no pensar en lo que habia visto –pero que tonto soy si yo sabia que cuando el volviera todo volveria a hacer como antes-se decia asi mismo el mientras prendia la radio y le subía ala canción que en ese momento pasaban

Don't understand it  
I see our future it's written all over your face  
Tell me, what's the secret  
That you've been hiding  
When things would've take my place  
Should've seen it coming'  
Should've read the sign  
Anyway, I guess it's over

Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know  
You never told me  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
Deny the thought you were my friend  
How was I to know, you never told me  
Baby, you've seen it coming'  
When you were lonely  
When you needed me to be there  
Sadly, you never gave me  
To many chances  
To show you how much I care  
Should've seen it coming'  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway, I guess it's over

About the pain of tears  
ohooooo, if I could I would  
Turn back the time   
Oh yeah  
Should've seen it comin'  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway, I guess it's over

Ahh-da un gran suspiro mientras de sus ojos cae una lagrima-

Continuara……………………………….

Disculpen el retraso pero es que tuve una serie de problemas este fics va dedicado a mi hermanita netsuki

Wufei/ ahora resulta que yo soy el engañado

Yulin/o.o que haces aquí wufei creí que estarías en tu mansión disfrutando de una buena cena

Wufei/¬¬ con escritoras como tu crees que voy a estar tranquilo

Yulin/malo yo tanto que te quiero y te pongo como protagonista y tu me tratas asi

Wufei/eso que te lo crea tu abuela ambos sabemos que eres una neurótica que goza haciendo sufrir a los demás

Yulin/y eso a ti que te importa(le saca la lengua )¬¬ además ya que estas aquí ayúdame a contestar los reviews

Wufei/si claro para eso estoy para ser tu gato

Yulin/ muchas gracias noriko por leer este loco invento y x apoyarme

Wufei/si blabla esperamos que sigas leyendo

Yulin/zape a wufei) compórtate quieres

Wufei/¬¬ oyes vuelve a hacer eso y te aplastare con nataku ok gracias noriko por darle mas alas a esta tipa para que siga torturándome

Yulin/¬¬) lady en primer lugar yo no te robe ninguna pareja tu sabes q yo soy fan de las parejas raras así que no me digas nada

Wufei/ otra que también esta igual que esta ¬¬ en fin gracias lady x leernos y soportar a esta tipa(señala a yulin)

Yulin/ ya me las pagaras dragón de quinta ¬¬ayla-kalt y también mil besos y gracias seguiré tu recomendación aunque mi ingles no es nada bueno XD

Wufei/ósea cómprate un mapa y ubícate (o.O yo dije eso) en fin espero que continuas leyendo esto bye

Yulin/jajajajaja ósea wufei te afecta ver la tele con migo jajaj) ryokoYy gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el final de tu fics te salga como tu quieras

Wufei/ si aha tu final salga bien gracias x leerme

Yulin /o.O nos veremos la próxima ja ne(se dirige a wufei oies si te afecto vdd

Wufei/tu que crees ¬¬

Yulin/jajajaja osea wufei

Ja ne -


	3. Chapter 3 el primer amor nunca se olvida

"EL PRIMER AMOR NUNCA SE OLVIDA"

Los personajes de gundam wing no son mios x desgracia ¬¬U (porque si asi fuera q no haria jojo)

Este fics es 100 yaoi si no les gusta xfis no lo lean

Heero se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir a buscar wu fei había algo dentro de el que no lo dejaba en paz un mal presentimiento que le decía que debía ir tras el antes de que fuera tarde …estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz lo detuvo

Señor yuy tiene una llamada importante-le dijo la secretaria

De donde viene la llamada-le pregunto el ojicobalto

De la oficina de la viceministro al parecer va a salir a una reunión muy importante y necesita de su apoyo-le contesto la secretaria-

Gracias dígale que no puedo ir-le respondió heero con voz fría

Pero señor-la secretaria se quedo callada al ver que heero ya se había marchado-ah y ahora que hago-se dijo a si misma la secretaria

Wu fei llegaba ala mansión de traize kusrenada bajo de su auto y se acomodo su cabello y su ropa………… entro ala oficina de traize y como siempre traize estaba sentado en su elegante silla y miraba por la ventana

Me llamaba señor kusrenada-le dijo wu fei

O vamos mi querido wu fei porque tanta formalidad conmigo si nos conocemos tan bien-le dijo traize en forma sarcástica

Wu fei solo apretaba sus puños-déjate de esas estupideces traize eso acabo hace mucho-le contesto wu fei con rencor

Ya ves que si podemos tutearnos-le contesto traize con una sonrisa

Dejémonos de esto si-le dijo wu fei- para que me llamaste –le pregunto serio wu fei

Desgraciadamente mi querido dragón es por una misión aunque a mi me hubiera gustado que fuera para otra cosa-le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa picara-por cierto wu fei se que tu eres un gruñón pero estas molesto por algo mas-le pregunto

Wu fei si que estaba sorprendido tan obvio era su enojo-no traize es solo que verte me pone de malas-le contesto con sarcasmo

Hm si lo dices –le dijo-pero creo yo que tienes problemas con tu pareja-le dijo sin voltear a verlo

Traize podías decirme de una maldita vez para que me llamaste –le dijo wu fei

Ya te lo dije para una misión muy importante-le respondió el mayor mientras le entregaba una carpeta con unos documentos –ahí encontraras toda la información con respecto a esto

Wu fei leía atentamente toda la información –esta bien le comentare a barton para que me ayude con esto-le respondió wu fei

Ese es otro punto-le dijo traize

Que hay otra de tus sorpresas-le pregunto wu fei mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía al general

Si tu trabajaras con un agente especializado en este caso-le dijo mientras wu fei solo lo miraba-el te estará esperando en este lugar-traize se puso de pie y le entrego una tarjeta – alas 8 p.m. no faltes-le dijo y le sonrío- nunca me cansare de decirte lo hermoso que eres-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y parte de su cabello –sabes wu fei me arrepiento de no haberte sabido valorar

Wu fei retrocedió unos pasos-si eso es todo creo que me retiro compermiso-wu fei salio lo mas rápido posible de ahí y se dirigió a su auto-maldición-dijo mientras golpeaba el volante del auto con su cabeza- se me olvido preguntarle como reconocería la agente-se dijo a si mismo-y si voy y le pregunto no mejor no-se dijo y encendió el auto para marcharse de ahí

Heero llegaba la mansión de traize sin decir nada entro ala oficina de traize interrumpiendo una llamada que traize hacia en esos momentos

Disculpa heero pero sabes para eso existen las puertas-le dijo un poco molesto traize

Donde esta wu fei-le pregunto sin rodeos heero

Traize lo miro por un rato-el no ha venido para acá –le dijo mientras lo miraba

Heero miraba a traize-es en serio traize en donde-se quedó callado mientras se acercaba al escritorio de traize y tomaba el listón que ataba el cabello de wu fei-entonces wu fei no ha venido verdad-le pregunto mientras sujetaba el listón

Ok me atrapaste si vino pero ya se marcho así que si ahora me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer ya conoces la salida verdad-después de decir eso traize se giro y empezó a hablar por teléfono de nuevo

Heero salía de ahí hecho una fiera ………………………..

A que horas me solté el cabello-se preguntaba así mismo wu fei-a que importa-se decía mientras esperaba que q el semáforo se pusiera en luz verde miro su reloj y veía que ya era hora de la comida-creo que pasare por heero para ir a comer-se dijo a si mismo empezó a marcar el cell de heero pero por mas veces que lo hizo no había respuesta-que extraño-se dijo a si mismo pero una vocecita dentro de el le decía que estaba con cierto chico de ojos violetas y a su mente llegaban la imagen del beso como heero correspondía ese beso de una forma que nunca seria así con el –el primer amor nunca se olvida –se dijo a si mismo

Wu fei se dirigió a comer solo y después se iría a su casa para leer con mas detalles los documentos que traize le había dado llego aun pequeño restauran que se encontró por el camino revisaba los papeles mientras esperaba que le trajeran la comida tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que su cell estaba vibrando ya que le había quitado el sonido la mesera llego con la comida de wu fei este se dispuso a comer y ni siquiera se fijo en su cell

Heero maldecía en casi todos los idiomas que sabia mientras casi tiraba a su cell por la ventana al ver q wu fei no respondía-estupido celular de pacotilla-se decía así mismo

Tan concentrado estaba viendo por la ventana que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro por la puerta y ahora lo estaba llamando

Heero yuy-decía la voz intentando llamar la atención del ojicobalto

Heero volteo a ver a quien se había atrevido a interrumpir su hora de maldiciones-que quieres-le dijo al joven que estaba frente a el

Mi nombre es Joseph motuo y estaré sirviendo aquí por un tiempo-le decía el joven de cabellos negros cortos hasta la oreja y un mechón de color blanco caía sobre su rostro su tez morena clara sus ojos cafés claros y su figura esbelta lo hacían ver sumamente apuesto vestía un traje sastre a rayas blancas el traje era de color negro y llevaba puesto una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color negra-

Y se puede saber sobre que caso es-le pregunto heero mientras veía el expediente de Joseph

Me gustaría decirle pero no puedo ya que es privada la misión y los detalles se dirán cuando sea conveniente-le contesto Joseph con tranquilidad

Ha ya veo-heero lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-entonces tienes el permiso para actuar en esta ciudad-le contesto heero mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla

Joseph salía del lugar siendo observados por todos los que trabajaban ahí miro su reloj y vio que aun faltaban algunas horas para verse con el otro agente que traize le había asignado se decidió a ir a buscar un lugar en donde iba a vivir

Wu fei llegaba a su departamento para alistarse para ir a su reunión con el otro agente al entrar ala casa se encontró un par de ojos cobaltos que lo miraban con rencor tristeza y preocupación

Heero que haces aquí creí que estarías en el trabajo-le pregunto wu fei mientras se acercaba al ojicobalto para saludarlo

En donde estabas?-le pregunta a secas

A que viene esa pregunta heero?-le pregunta wu fei

Wu fei no me respondas con otra pregunta por favor –le dice heero

Hay dios sabes heero tengo algunas cosas que hacer-diciendo esto wu fei sube ala habitación y se mete a bañar-pero que demonios le pasa el que debería estar enojado debería ser yo y no el –se dice a si mismo wu fei

Minutos después de bañarse se dirige a su armario-me pongo algo formal o informal-se pregunta wu fei

Según con quien es tu cita-le dice heero que entraba ala habitación con una copa de vino

o.o wufei lo voltea a ver extrañado minutos después se pone a buscar su ropa opta por traje formal negro y una camisa de color blanco cuello alto se cambia y se pone su arcillo en su oído derecho en forma de dragón y mira a heero

hablaremos cuando estés en tus 5 sentido-le dice pasándole a un lado

si te vas wu fei sin decirme a donde después no te quejes –le dice heero

es una amenaza o advertencia yuy?-le pregunta wu fei sin mirarlo

puedes tomarla como quieras-le responde heero mientras entra a su habitación

wu fei apretó sus puños fuertemente y salio del lugar mas molesto que en la tarde sin darse cuenta choco con un chico mas alto que el-lo siento-fue lo único que atino a decir wu fei y siguió su camino

creo que me gustara vivir aquí-dijo con una sonrisa Joseph y salio del lugar

heero seguía bebiendo mientras sin darse cuenta llevo su mano a sus labios y a su mente vinieron sus recuerdos con duo todos los momentos que paso con el antes de que el se marchara con fuerza aventó el vaso contra la pared se levanto de ahí y salio del lugar con un rumbo fijo la casa de Duo Maxwell

continuara ……………………………………….

XD ok no me vallan a odiar x dejarlo ahí T.T pero mi pobre cabecita no da para mas en el sentido de q tengo que pensar bien como hare sufrir a mi amado wu fei T.T ahora a contestar los reviews

Yulin/y ahora en donde esta wu fei (empieza a buscar a wu fei x toda su habitación)

Yulin /bueno en vista de que no esta wu fei traere a otra persona duo ven aca(en ese momento entra duo)

Duo/ni siquiera lo pienses yo no te voy a ayudar

Yulin/ o.O y eso porque no

Duo/te parece justo separame de heero y ademas hacerme el villano las chicas van a odiarme TT

Yulin/o.o esta bien largate (le pone una patada a duo que lo manda al infinito y mas alla)ejem bueno ya nos libramos de esa cosa asi que contestare yo solita los reviews TT

Wu fei/ni creas que dejare que te lleves tu sola la gloria ademas tu misma lo dijistes que yo soy el protagonista de este fics ¬¬

Yulin/eso que ni que mi dragon hermoso ¬

Wu fei/ya empezastes de nuevo ¬¬ mejor comencemos si

Yulin/o esta bien yaeko si duo y quatre son unos niños muy malos pero igual espero que lo sigas leyendo xq espero y confio que esto se ponga interesante TT

Wu fei/O.o x tu bien espero q no ¬¬ si muchas gracias yaeko y tambien yo espero no sufrir mucho junto con el rubio platinado ese

Yulin /angela isabella isobel roma.. si este tipo en realidad es mucho mas fresa que yo U gracias por tu apoyo y espero q este capi aiga sido de tu agrado XD

Wu fei/fresa yo XD osea comprate un cochinito y ahorrate tus comentarios si O.o XD ya te habia dicho q no mas televisión para mi en fin muchas gracias x tu apoyo

Yulin/ ryoko yuy si lo se demasiadas dudas --U pero igual poco a poco ire contestando todo espero contestar para el proximo el xq se fueron duo y quatre y con respecto a traize pues el tuvo una relacion con wu fei asi q pues se pondran interesantes las cosa y mas xq ya llego Joseph que tambien entrara en disputa jajja

Wu fei/ ¬¬ ose que en proximo capitulo no saldre yo vvd

Yulin/o.o claro que lo haras

Wu fei/gracias x seguirle la pista a este fics ryoko besos

Yulin/xq a ella si le mandas besos y ami no ¬¬

Wu fei/ ati lo q te voy a dar es unas buenas patadas en el patuki ¬¬

Yulin/o.o no te atreverias o si

Wu fei/ ¬¬

Yulin /umiko mi niña linda gracias por leerlo TT yo no hago sufrir a duo tanto como tu ¬¬ y XD espero que este capi reatan bueno y te guste aunque igual ya sabes me vengare x lo q le hicistes a wu en uno de tus fics ¬¬

Wu fei/ si venganza jajajajaja ejem gracias umiko x leer el fics(wu se acerca yuilin) xq esta en ese rincón con esa extraña nube gris sobre ella

Yulin /--U esq dice que la traumo

Wu fei/o.O o ya veo

Yulin/lady muchas gracias XD y espero que te guste el capitulo y como tu dices vivan las parejas raras jajaja y te hare caso y de ahora en adelante saldran mas mi latino y el bombom de zechs¬

Wu fei/ ejem deja de babear o la pc hara boom gracias lady x leernos aunque no dejo de decirlo tu y esta estan bien loquitas jajaja (voltea ver a yulin) hay no esta ya se trabo

Wufei /bueno mientras yo logro sacar a yulin de su sueño magico nos veremos para la proxima

Ja ne


End file.
